Chuck Kobasew
| birth_place = Osoyoos, British Columbia, Canada | career_start = 2002 | draft = 14th overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | ntl_team = CAN }} Chuck Kobasew (born Nicholas James Kobasew on April 17, 1982) is a Canadian professional ice hockey right winger currently playing for the Pittsburgh Penguins of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Amateur Hockey Career Chuck spent one season playing at Boston College, starring on a team which won the National Championship and was loaded with players headed to the NHL. At the 2001 NCAA Frozen Four, the Eagles' won 3-2 (OT) over the North Dakota Fighting Sioux. He was named MVP for the tournament. NHL Career Chuck was drafted by the Calgary Flames in the first round (14th overall) in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. During the 2004-05 NHL lockout, he played with the American Hockey League (AHL)'s Lowell Lock Monsters and helped the team reach a number of franchise records. Chuck was named as captain for the team, and scored 75 points in 79 games. He was also selected to play for the Canadian contingent at that year's All-Star game. On January 24, 2006 while playing for the Flames, he scored his first career hat trick against the Colorado Avalanche. On February 10, 2007, Chuck and Andrew Ference were traded by the Flames to the Boston Bruins in exchange for Brad Stuart and Wayne Primeau. On May 13, 2008, he signed a 3-year contract extension with the Bruins worth $7 million. Chuck scored 21 goals along with 21 assists during the 2008-09 NHL season as the Bruins reached the Eastern Conference Semi-Finals. He was traded by the Bruins to the Minnesota Wild in exchange for Craig Weller, a second round pick in 2011 and the rights to prospect Alexander Fallstromon on October 18, 2009. On November 27, 2009, Chuck scored his second career hat trick similarly against the Colorado Avalanche. On July 1, 2011, Chuck agreed to a two-year deal worth $1.25 million per year with the Colorado Avalanche. On October 8, 2011, he made his Avalanche debut on opening night of the 2011–12 season in a 3-0 defeat to the Detroit Red Wings. Whilst entrenched on the Avalanche in a checking line role, Chuck appeared in his 500th game along with linemate Jay McClement against his original club, the Calgary Flames. On December 31, 2011, Chuck reached another milestone when he scored his 100th career NHL goal, a game-winner, in a 4-2 victory over the Anaheim Ducks. Whilst impeded with various injuries throughout the season, Chuck finished his first year with the Avalanche with 7 goals and 14 points in 58 games. In the final year of Chuck's contract in the lockout shortened 2012–13 season, he was primarily limited to a fourth line role with the Avalanche. On March 20, 2013, Chuck recorded his 100th career assist, added a late game-winning goal and recored a career high Plus/minus 4 in a 4-3 victory over the Dallas Stars. He compiled 5 goals and 9 points in 37 games as Colorado failed to reach the playoffs for a third consecutive season. After the expiration of his contract with the Avalanche, Chuck spent the off-season unsigned before accepting an invitation on September 11, 2013 to attend the Pittsburgh Penguins 2013 training camp on a professional try-out contract. On October 2, 2013, Chuck signed a one-year, $550,000 contract with the team. Career Statistics International Statistics Awards & Achievements BCHL Awards *First All-Star Team (2000) *Interior Division MVP (2000) College Hockey Awards *All-Hockey East Second Team (2000–01) *HE All-Academic Team (2001) *All-Hockey East Rookie Team (2000–01) HE Rookie of the Year (2001) *NCAA All-Tournament Team (2001) *NCAA Tournament MVP (2001) *NCAA Champion (2001) AHL Awards *First All-Star Team (2005) International Play Canada }} Category:1982 births Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Lowell Lock Monsters players Category:Saint John Flames players Category:Kelowna Rockets alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players